Frankie
by SherryMiya
Summary: Seekor Kucing yang mirip dengan Frankenstein? Disandingkan dengan Frankenstein yang tak menyukai Hewan?


Rai,Shinwu,Seira,Regis, Serta RK-3 sedang memakan cemilan. Ketujuh orang tersebut duduk di Bangku taman Ye-Ran.

Mendadak terdengar suara.

"Ssshhtt...suara apa itu?" Regis menajamkan telinganya.

"Miaaw~"

"Apa itu asal Suaranya?" semua Pandangan tertuju kearah Shinwu yang mendadak menunjuk.

Sebuah Bola Bulu?

"Aah...Itu-!" Seira berlari kearah Bola Bulu itu terletak. Ia meraupnya lalu meletakkannya di Bangku taman mereka duduk.

Seekor Kucing.

Tubuhnya bergemetaran, bulu bulu pirang halusnya tampak kotor dan Kusut, serta matanya tertutup lemas.

"Kucing siapa ini?" Seira mengelus kucing itu.

"Miaw~" Kucing tersebut mengeong pelan.

"Entah. Aku tak peduli." M-21 melipat tangannya.

"Hey~ M-21... Kucing itu masih Ras dari Serigala lho..dia ini masih kerabatmu^^" Tao meletakkan Kucing itu di pangkuan M-21.

"Yang satu Ras dengan Serigala itu Anjing, Tao."

 _Krik~Krik~_ _Hening seketika._

* * *

"Frankenstein..kami membawa sesuatu~"

Frankenstein muncul dari ruang bawah tanah, wajahnya tampak... _Curiga?_ "Apa yang kalian bawa?" Tanyanya.

"Ta~da~" Tao memperlihatkan Kucing yang sedari tadi dipangku oleh M-21.

"Miaw~" Si Kucing mengeong pelan. Ia menggeliat di Pangkuan M-21. M-21 hanya bisa facepalm melihat Tingkah laku Tao yang seperti anak kecil.

"K-k-kucing?! Tapi..bulu kucing..." Frankenstein hanya bisa membayangkan 'Nightmare' yang akan terjadi pada Furniturenya yang mahal.

"Oh ayolah Bos~" Tao memohon.

"Biarkan saja...Frankenstein.. Dia tak begitu menggangguku.."

"T-taa-pi..." Frankenstein menghela nafas. "Baiklah Tuan. Saya akan mengurus Kucing ini." Frankenstein mengambil Kucing itu dari Pangkuan M-21 dan pergi menuju Ruang bawah tanah lagi untuk mengurus Kucingnya.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang sadar bahwa suara Jeritan putus asa terdengar dari Ruang bawah tanah beberapa Menit setelah Frankenstein turun kesana.

* * *

"Lucunya~~~" Tao mencium kepala Kucing itu.

Sekarang, Kucing itu telah dimandikan. Tubuhnya terlihat lebih baik dan ia menjadi Sangat menggemaskan. Namun sayangnya mata Kucing tersebut masih menutup. Frankenstein, yang telah memandikannya dengan susah payah kini sedang di Laboratoriumnya, merenung pada Nasib Barang Barang mewahnya yang akan bersentuhan dengan bulu bulu Kucing.

"Hei. Bukannya seekor peliharaan itu harus memiliki Nama ya?" Celetuk Takio. Matanya menatap jijik Tao yang menciumi seluruh badan Kucing itu. Kucing yang malang. 'Oe oe, memangnya Tao benar benar akan memeliharanya?' M-21 menatap Tao. Ia tidak berpikir bahwa Tao cocok merawat atau memelihara Hewan jenis apapun.

 _ **APAPUN.**_

"Ada yang mau menentukan namanya?" Seira mengelus kepala kucing itu setelah merebutnya dari Tao. Kucing itu mendengkur pelan, namun ia tak membuka matanya sedari tadi.

Perlahan kucing tersebut membuka matanya.

Biru.

Semuanya mendapatkan pikiran yang sama.

 _Mirip Frankenstein.  
_

Bulu Kuningnya seperti Warna Rambut Frankenstein, begitu pula dengan Matanya yang terlihat Identik dengan Frankenstein.

"Aah! Bagaimana kalau namanya Frankie?" Takio memberi saran.

 _Hoohoohoohoohoohoohoohoo~~_ _Frankenstein mengeluarkan Auranya.  
_

Hampir semua orang bisa merasakan Aura gelap itu, meskipun Frankenstein berada di Laboratoriumnya, di bawah tanah.

" **Usul nama yang bagus, TAKIO.** " Suara Frankenstein menggema dari Bawah Tanah. Senyuman Frankenstein mungkin tidak terlihat, namun mereka semua bisa merasakan Aura Gelap yang menguar dari Laboratorium.

"Kurasa itu nama yang cukup imut." Rai tersenyum tipis, lalu memeluk 'Frankie'.

"Apa ia baru saja Tersenyum?Aku tak salah lihat?" Regis mengucek matanya.

"T-tapi..." Frankenstein terdengar sangat Putus asa.

"Tak apa Frankenstein..." Rai membalas nya, lalu mencium kepala Kucing tersebut.

Semenjak itulah, bertambah 1 ora-ekor penghuni Rumah Frankenstein.

* * *

Side Story~ ( 3rd Person's Pov )

Gechutel menatap Frankie dengan tatapan heran. Sementara Kucing itu sendiri hanya menatap polos kearah Gectuhel.

"Kucing siapa ini?" Gumamnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Frankenstein datang dengan memakai Jas Labnya.

"Kucing milik Tuan ..." Frankenstein membeku.

"Siapa?"

"Frankie."

"Kau berhasil membuat percobaan membelah dirimu menjadi Kucing?"

"Ha?"

_FIN_

Lalalalla~  
*tebar confetti*  
Oneshoot gak jelas datang kembali~~  
Kalau ada Typo...bilang yaaa :3  
Fav / Review?  
Sherry J Loyard Sherry Miya


End file.
